Rainn's Odyssey
by NekoQrowGurl
Summary: Rainn begins her odyssey by leaving home and starting her new life in Beacon Academy. Her journey will take many twists and turns, introducing her to friends, rivals, lovers, and enemies. Join her on her path, as, alongside her allies, she must take down the ultimate evil: Salem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first RWBY fanfiction! I'm co-writing it with my friend ViewtifulJoe. I don't own RWBY (but I wish I did lol) or any of its characters. I hope you enjoy! Leave good vibes!**

Chapter 1: Arrival at Beacon

It was a stormy day when my parents' friend, Qrow Branwen, came to get me from my family's castle in Minstral. I was ecstatic to finally get out from under my parents' watchful eyes and be free in the world to do what I want. They had always only thought of themselves whereas I thought of others and how I could help people. When Qrow's limo pulled up, my white cat ears twitched in anticipation. He knocked at the door and I opened it to see him for the first time. My mom had always told me he was very handsome but that word doesn't do him justice. He had ravishing dark hair and his ember brown eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. The moment our eyes met, I could tell he wanted me immediately and I wanted him. Badly. "Hi," I said in a shaky voice. I could feel my womanhood quaking.

"Get in," he said in a gruff, demanding voice, opening the limo door for me. I moved past him, my chest brushing against his as I got in and settled on the cool leathery seats. I pushed some of my long, white hair out of my face and behind my ear as my parents walked out of the castle. The rain was too heavy for me to hear, but it looked as though Qrow was telling my parents something cryptic. Their worried faces made me worried. I could feel my anxiety building the longer they were talking until finally Qrow got into the limo and sat down next to me. I glanced sidelong at him, my one blue eye and one white eye drinking in his appearance.

The limo started moving and an awkward silence set in. I decided to break the silence by introducing myself. "My name is Rainn Odyssey. My parents have told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet," I stuck my hand out, anticipating it to be shook. Qrow's eyes looked at my outstreatched hand and followed my arm up to my body, pausing once they reached my busty chest. I knew wearing this low-cut, blue leather corset was a good idea :3.

"Okay," he said brazenly. I was baffled.

"You know," I seductively said "you can tell me what you told my parents. I am an adult," I put one of my hands on his arm as I said this, feeling a spark as I did so. I wondered if he felt it, too.

Suddenly, he grasped the hand on his arm with one of his own, the rough callouses sending a tingle up my spine. My snow-white tail also twitched in response (/). "I don't want you to get too close to me. They say I'm bad luck," his rough voice almost seemed to caress me.

He pulled out a flask that I knew contained alcohol. After taking a swig, he held it out to me and asked "Want some, kid?"

"I told you, I'm not a child. I'm an adult now," I puffed out my cheeks in anger and grabbed the flask. I poured the warm liquid into my mouth and it burned as it traveled down my throat. The limo suddently hit a bump in the road and I fell over, dropping the flask as I went down. "Kyahh…," I whimpered. The liquid inside splashed all over my chest and my head fell into Qrow's lap. He didn't move at first, allowing me to lie there with my head… in his lap. I could feel my cheeks heating up but I didn't want to move. I could feel his eyes looking at the liquor that traveled around the curves of my breasts. I felt a slight twitch beneath me that made my tail curl.

Placing a hand on my head, he said "You'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a long ride,"

He began to scratch behind my ears and I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep at the pleasant feeling.

I awoke to a slight shaking and opened my eyes to see Qrow's amber orbs looking into my multicoloured ones. "Time to go, kid," he helped me up, his hands remaining on my arms for an extra second before opening the door. I didn't want to leave the warm comfort of his lap, but alas we had arrived at Beacon.

Hopping out of the car, I wasn't paying attention to who was around and immediately fell ontop of someone. It felt like a tail was intertwined with mine. And it was. The person also had their face in my chest. Lifting myself up with one arm, I looked at my victim and said, brazenly "I'm a klutz, but I'm not sorry," as I looked at his face and body. He had sun-kissed hair (geddit because his name is Sun) and eight-pack abs that were visible due to his lack of a shirt.

His ocean eyes were still looking at my boobs as he enthusiastically introduced himself "H-hi! My name is Sun Wukong. Who are you?"

"I'm Rainn Odyssey, the heiress to the Odyssey family in Minstral," I said in my sing-song voice with a smile.

"How… exotic," he drawled out, finally tearing his eyes away from my bust.

"Don't say that," I said sadly "It's very offensive to me,"

"I'm sorry! Can I make it up to you by getting you a drink-" Suddenly, a shadow passed over our intertwined bodies.

"Sun? What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked, causing me to look up. When I saw the black bow and bright, yellow eyes, I could feel my fangs retract in anger.

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. We plan on updating as often as possible for our schedules. Leave a comment with your opinion so we can get better (no haters plox). Love you darlings! -NekoQrowGurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Thanks to my collab authors the peepeepoopooman and ViewtifulJoe. You guys are awesome :))))))). I recommend listening to watch?v=6xn60LAajSI while reading this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Arrival of Conflict

When my eyes combed up her body, I could find myself pausing at the more attractive parts. "What do you want, slut?" I growled as I moved my hand down Sun's chiseled abs.

"You're the last person who should be allowed to touch him after what you did back then," she returned, the bow hiding her cat ears twitching slightly. Easily shoving Sun off me with my enhanced strength, I stood up and looked down on her since I was a few inches taller. 

"Damn. For someone who's so petite, you're pretty strong," Sun smoothly. I acknowledge the compliment with a blush dusting across my face and muttered a small "Kyaah…," before turning back to Blake. Blake's face grew tomato red and she grabbed Sun's arm before storming off with him.

I turn back to see if Qrow was still there, hoping to continue what we had in the limo on the way over, only to find that he was gone along with the car. But I'm sure he'll come back for me at some point considering the spark I felt earlier. At least I hope. Turning back towards the school, I can see many people walking around, turning their heads towards me to see the newcomer. I grabbed my bag, which had been left on the ground, and make my way towards the school. I go to the headmaster's office to get my team assignment. The office was huge. Giant cogs were spinning on the ceiling, the sound they were making somehow both soothing and energizing me. A desk stood in the middle of the room with tea on top. Behind the desk sat a man with grey hair but lively eyes. A woman with blonde hair and an uptight demeanor stood behind him holding a stack of papers that I figured was all of my information. "Please, sit," the man motioned to the chair opposite of him, his eyes looking over his small glasses. His voice was very smooth and contrasted Qrow's rough voice and Sun's peppy one. I sat down in the cushy chair and took one of the cups of tea. The man also took a cup and took a drink. When he sets the cup down, he licks some remaining tea from his lips in a manner that was rather enticing. "Welcome to Beacon, Miss Odyssey. As you know, hunters and huntresses are placed into teams of four. For your situation, we're going to do something a bit different. I am going to place you on team RWBY which consists of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yanh Xiao Long,"

When he mentioned Blake, my ears drooped. Wracking my brain for an alternative, I happen upon an idea and lean my chest over the desk. "Mr. Ozpin," I started "Is there any way I could not be that team?" I said in my sweetest voice. I bat my heterochromatic eyes and put my hands together in a pleading manner. Blushing slightly at my actions and glancing over at the other woman in the room, he turns back to the papers on his desk and sifts through them. After a moment, he lifted his head to me again.

"Well… we had an unfortunate vacancy in one of our teams recently so I suppose you could join them. Glynda" he motioned to the other woman "will show you to your room,"

I get out of my chair and follow Glynda through halls until we stop in front of a door. "This is where your team is," she said sternly. I looked up at the door and saw JNPR in bold letters. I open the door to three people sitting around on three of four beds in the room.

"Hi," I said in my melodic voice.

Two of the inhabitants lifted their heads to me and gave me a smile. The third, a blond-haired boy, continued as he was staring out the window. The other two, a boy with black hair with an interesting pink streak and a girl with bright orange hair, stood up.

"Hi!" the girl said loudly, waving "I'm Nora! You must be our new team member. What's your name?" she got close to my face as she said this.

"I'm Rainn Odyssey," I take a small step back to retain some personal space.

"That's an interesting name. I feel as though I've heard it before," the other guy said, pondering it briefly before saying "My name is Ren. Nice to meet you,"

I give them both a small smile in greeting before turning my attention to the member of the team I had yet to meet. He didn't even seem to notice my presence, something that bothered me greatly considering the fact I was going to be on his team for a long time. I made my way through Nora and Ren and stood in front of him with my cheeks puffed out and my hands on my hips, waiting for him to say something or even turn in my direction. When I stood like that for over two minutes, I decided to grab his chin and force him to look at me. All I saw in his eyes was dead sadness.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the second chapter! Like I said, me and my co-authors are going to try to update about once a week-ish. Leave a review of your opinion! Also, if it wasn't obvious, this is a unique timeline where :SPOILERS: Pyrra is gone but everything else is the same as before. Thanks for reading! Love you, darlings 3**


End file.
